Prior art fishing reels of which I am aware have various forms of clutch controls for reeling in the line and selectively allowing it to pay out in response to a pull on the line subject to a variable amount of drag or frictional resistance. One form of prior clutch control embodies inner and outer crankshafts, the outer one to control the drive gear and the inner one to control drag. A drive disk on the outer shaft has a drive pawl to engage the drive gear for reeling in the line, and an anti-reverse disk is rotatable on the outer shaft as controlled by a peripheral torsion spring and is adapted when the drive gear is reversely rotated to disengage the drive pawl. This construction is dependent upon the somewhat uncertain action of the torsion spring and the drag adjustment is imprecise and unfamiliar to the average fisherman.